Rebokku's Ciao Ciao Interview!
by lightning587
Summary: I've always thought that they could've made more. So enjoy the continuation of Rebokku's Ciao Ciao Interviews!  Even though I made it bad with my bad humor  Rated T for Language, Buttered-Sharks that are addicted to VOI!, Sadistic Pineapples, and more.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Yo everyone and welcome to Rebokku's Ciao Ciao Interview!

Reborn: Hosted by yours truly.

Me: I had this in mind for a while because I always thought that they could've made more Ciao Ciao interviews. So enjoy my terrible Humor!

As the light hit the center of stage, everyone crowded in front of the stage hears a voice.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Rebokku's Ciao Ciao Interview!" The voice said, " Because of donations from an anonymous person, we have received enough money to continue the interviews!"<p>

The crowd cheers, happy that the 'interviews' of their favorite characters will continue until a certain mafia boss-to-be stumbles onto to the stage.

"Reborn! I thought we were done with this!" Tsuna said, worrying over the events that were to happen.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna and go back to the waiting room."

"Bu-" However Tsuna was unable to finish as he was kicked into the crowd, with fangirls all around him.

"KYAA~~! MY TUNA-FISH!" Came from Fangirl A.

"I'm not a fish!"

"To me you are~!"

"While Dame-Tsuna gets himself out of this mess we will prepare our contestants today."

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

* * *

><p>~~~~In the waiting room~~~~<br>"…"

"…"

"…VOOOIIII! WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN THIS STUPID PLACE AGAIN!" Squalo yelled, braking the silence.

"Kufufu, to avoid the fangirls of course." Mukuro replied.

" I MEANT WHY DO WE HAVE TO DO THESE STUPID INTERVIEWS AGAIN!"

"Ushishishi, To prove that the prince always wins again."

"All of you be quiet and stop crowding… Or I'll bite you all to death."

"M-matte Kyoya!" Dino said, worrying over the destruction Hibari can cause.

"Tch… Shut up Trash." Dino got shot by an X-gun shortly after he continued panicking.

"I said to shut up, trash."

"VOOIII! NOBODY GAVE ME A GOOD ANSWER!" Squalo yelled earning him a glass of wine to the head.

"Come on everyone~ let's just be friendly and eat marshmallows~!"

"Ahaha! Sure!" And so Yamamoto and Byakuran formed a nice, peaceful and marshmallow filled friendship.

"Stop befriending the enemy Baseball idiot!"

"But there's marshmallows"

"Who gives a shi-" But Gokudera was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a familiar arcobaleno.

"We will now be deciding the participants, be ready."

* * *

><p>~~Back to the stage~~<p>

"Ok everyone please pay attention to the roulette!" Rebor- ahem Rebokku said pointing at the roulette.

The roulette showed all of our participants so far. The crowd squealed seeing the chibi faces on the roulette. The roulette stopped spinning to show that the participating characters are…

"So our first batch is Squalo, Gokudera, and Mukuro. Please welcome our contestants."

The curtain parted to show Squalo, Gokudera, and Mukuro standing behind those desks you see at gameshows.

"VOOIIII! You!" Squalo yelled pointing at Reborn, "Tell me why the FUCK are we here again!"

"We have received enough money to restart Ciao Ciao interviews."

"Vo-"

"Now for our first question, 'What is your favorite activity?' Mukuro you may start."

"Kufufu, plotting to destroy the mafia… or eating pineapples."

Everyone eyed him.

"What?"

"Pass. Gokudera , your turn."

"Obeying Juudaime no matter what he asks!"

"Hmm… give us more detail."

"Like I'm going to tell anyone about what Juudaime wants!"

"If you will not answer my Rebokku's magic will answer for you." Reborn stated, taking off his hat and pointing a wand at it.

In a cloud that appeared from nowhere Tsuna can be seen running to Gokudera.

"Gokudera-kun! I need help!"

"Anything for Juudaime!"

"I need help buying some Doujins from this shop named Reborn's Rip-off Shack! (Name from CloudDays12)"

"Eh? I didn't know you read those Juudaime?"

"Oh be sure to get all the Bishounen Yaoi ones okay?"

"Anything for Juudaime!"

And the cloud disappears.

"Kufufu, Sawada Tsunayoshi… I just might have found a weakness that will help me in conquering the mafia."

"Voi!" Squalo said turning around. People swear they heard him laughing.

"J-juudaime!" Gokudera said with a blush.

"Anyway your turn Squalo."

"Using my sword while yelling VOI!"

"Hmmph… Fine. Next question 'What is your favorite catchphrase?'"

"VOOIII! THIS IS STUPID! LET'S JUST SETTLE THIS WITH A FIGHT!"

"Squalo Disqualified."

"What!" The crowd asked in protest.

"For using a sword while yelling Voi while demanding a fight, Squalo is disqualified."

"That's oddly specific." Gokudera said.

"Kufufu, I for one thi-"

"Mukuro is disqualified."

"Nani?" Mukuro asked.

"For laughing and eerie laugh while touching a trident and having a pineapple hairstyle that you force onto poor innocent girls who were injured in a car accident, Mukuro, you are disqualified."

"That was oddly specific."

"Gokudera Disqualified."

"What? But then who wins!"

"The winner is... Reborn, Congratulations." 'Rebokku' said.

After he said the above he quickly changed out of his disguise.

"Really? I won? I would like to give thanks to 4 special people, me, myself, I, and Leon."

"Hey! You weren't supposed to be in the interview!" Gokudera said in protest.

"Yes he was." Reborn said, in his Rebokku disguise.

"Bu- Uggh… I give up."

"See you someday in the future for another Ciao Ciao Interview!" Rebokku said.

"Shortly after Rebokku disappeared.

* * *

><p>~~Somewhere~~<p>

"HIEE! WHERE AM I?" Tsuna shrieked, noticing a different environment.

"MEET THE TUNA-FISH! 20$ EACH PICTURE!" Fangirl A yelled.

"HIIEE! I NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

* * *

><p>Me: So thanks for reading my terrible humor and hopefully I'll make more chapters. You can put suggestions for characters, questions, and etc for future chapters in reviews. Again Thank you~!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Ciaossu!

Reborn: Get back to the fic instead of copying me.

Me: Fine…

DISCLAIMER: Wild Disclaimer appeared! Wild Disclaimer used disclaim! Player Lightning587 cannot own KHR! Player Lightning587 ran away!

* * *

><p>~In the waiting room~<p>

Gokudera had an air of depression around him because of the last interview.

"I'm so sorry Juudaime… I fail as your right hand man."

"It's okay Gokudera-kun, I got…um…violated by fangirls, Nothing's worse than that."

"What? I'M GOING TO DESTROY THOSE FANGIRLS!"

"Ahaha! He's back to his old self!"

The main trio of KHR was back to normal.

"I still have nightmares…"

Except Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii, where are we?

"Sawada-dono? Why is thou here? I was washing my clothes." Basil asked, also somehow appearing with Fuuta, Lambo and I-pin.

"HIEE! Fuuta, Lambo, I-pin! What are you doing here?

"Wo bu ji dao ni shuo she ma na… ( I don't know what you're saying.)" I-pin said, needing to practice more Japanese.

"Gahaha! To make you Lambo-sama's subordinate!"

"No, they're here to be in the next interview." Reborn said, kicking Lambo out the window.

Lambo went into a full circle around the earth and landed inside the room again, in 1 second. Never underestimate Reborn.

"According to my rankings, Reborn is the top Mafioso in the whole world. Top in almost everything!" Fuuta said, opening his large book.

"Get ready to be interviewed."

"Eh? Interview? Sawada-dono, did Oyakata-sama sign me up for a marriage interview?"

"No, it's the Ciao Ciao Interviews, the interviews are supposed to be for the fans.

" I have fans?" Basil asked, thinking of the electric fans that would be available in around 2030 that Iemitsu told him about.

"Apparently."

* * *

><p>~At the stage~<p>

"Ciaossu! We are back with the next Ciao Ciao Interview!"

"WOO! AWESOME! TUNA-FISH NEXT! 6927! NO, 1827! GIVE ME MORE 5980! I LOVE MY UKE-TUNA!

"Today we have Basil, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta."

"KYAA! KAWAII!"

Basil, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta were revealed on stage.

"Our first question is from a lucky fan, CloudyDays12." Rebokku said.

A spotlight was shown on CloudyDays12.

The fangirls/boys looked with jealousy.

"She's an awesome writer, much unlike our anonymous donater (Me: Hey! Uggh… Nevermind…it's true, I suck.) and she asks, "How does Tsuna act everyday, your favorite dish from Maman, and your favorite snack."

"According to Oyakata-sama, Sawada-dono spends his day being with his beautiful mother, and hates Oyakata-sama. He also likes to spend time making Oyakata-sama want to commit seppuku with his fellow samurai."

"Okay then."

"Eh? Tsuna-san makes people want to suicide? Where did my Tsuna-san go?" Haru asked, coming out of nowhere with tears in her eyes.

"Get off the stage."

"Hahi! That's rude Reborn-chan!" But she left anyway.

"My favorite dish from Sawada-dono's mother is the Fine China dish with cherryblossom designs on it."

"I think she meant food but whatever."

"And my favorite snack is Kubotsuki, one of the foods Oyakata-sama says everyone eats now."

"Iemitsu should read a menu. Anyway Lambo, your turn."

"Gyahaha! Baka-Tsuna do-" But Lambo was kicked somewhere.

"Disqualification, I-pin, you're next."

"Tsuna-san, mei tian hui gen peng yo wao er yong zha dan, jian, he huo. (Everyday, Tsuna-san and his friends would play using bombs, swords, and fire.) Yang ho Reborn-san hui ti ta, Tsuna-san hui kai shi ku, yang ho yi ge bai tou fa de ren hui lai shuo "Tsu-chan, let's play~!". (And then Reborn-san would kick him, then Tsuna would start to cry, and then a white-haired person would come saying, "Tsu-chan, let's play~!") I-pin said.

"Ok, I get it."

"What did she say?" Fuuta asked.

" She said everyday Dame-Tsuna would shoot down all of his friends using white-haired people. Then he would ask some fire, bombs, and swords to play. And he cries when I kick him." Reborn said. Of course he knew what she said, but he felt like messing with people. It wasn't working because he didn't like what he said. Not crazy enough.

"I guess Sawada-dono really is related to Oyakata-sama."

"Mhm."

"Wo- (Me-)"

"I'm bored, Dame-Tsuna, get out here."

After those words were said, everyone's favorite Tuna was shown.

"Hiee! Reborn why do you have mutants as bodyguards!"

"Shut up. Now Tsuna, I want you to do something for me, bring Hibari here."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT YOURSELF?"

"Because of the 1827 fans."

"Really Reborn, why?"

"Shouldn't this be obvious by now?"

"Ah-" Tsuna was about to object, " Nevermind… Hibari-san! Mukuro created an illusion of a destroyed Namimori out here!"

Hibari quickly rushed out with Hibird, "Where is that pineapple Herbivore?"

"On the stage Hibari." Reborn replied.

"Hn." But when he walks up…

I-pin activates the Pinzu time bomb.

"HIIEEE! There are people there!

Reborn merely threw her at the crowd.

"KYAA IT'S KAWAII I-PIN!"

8.

"HURRY RUN!" Some of the more sane people shouted.

7.

"…" The other part of the sane people had already left.

6.

CloudyDays12 san was protected for being a VIP.

5.

Reena Vongola was also protected, suggesting Basil for the next chapter got her a VIP position.

4.

Anyone else in the crowd I care about was protected, like Amplifyingly Loud and kataang24x.

3.

Every KHR character braced themselves in their own way.

2.

Reborn was being awesome.

1.

Lambo came back.

0.

(Insert Explosion sound effect here)!

"AHHH!"

Our no longer anonymous donater, Lightning587, had forgotten to protect himself. So he, Lambo, and some fangirls were blasted far away. Right next to Fon while he just finished eating some chili.

…0.

(Once again insert explosion sound effect)!

* * *

><p>And the second explosion that came from Fon had sent them away. Don't expect another chapter before he gets out of orbit.<p>

Ok sorry guys… I'm kinda disappointed in myself and my writing… I don't deserve to live… after I help finish NeB.

For those of you who don't know what NeB is, It's a fanfic me and CloudyDays12 are writing together.

It's much better than this, and has an original plot! It's mainly better because CloudyDays12 writes it with me and helps me. Thank you~! I would also like to thank those who review'd. Enjoy not being blown up like I was, Onee-chan, CloudyDays12, Reena Vongola, and kataang24x!


End file.
